Efficient monitoring of toxic residues is a key component of environmental health research, and depends heavily on well characterized biomarkers and sensitive methods to detect them. Antibodies, by virtue of their inherent specificity and sensitivity, can be highly valuable in detection and clean-up of toxic residues and biomarkers using immunoassays. The primary objective of the UC Davis Antibody Engineering Laboratory is to provide antibody reagents and core biomedical support to investigators of the Superfund program project. The second objective is to conduct research that allows the development and dissemination to the Superfund investigators of antibody-based analytical procedures at the cutting edge of technology that would facilitate the investigators' efforts of efficient recognition, characterization and clean-up of agrochemical pollutants known to be detrimental to human health. The research and development effort described in this application is aimed at accomplishing the above goals through the following specific objectives, and in addition to develop a strong capability to identify significant biomarkers of human exposure, which in turn facilitate tracking the metabolic fate and consequences of human exposure to these toxic compounds, and in designing effective strategies to mitigate those ill effects.